starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Liam Karnos
The first successful trial of the Templar Project, Titan exceeded the scientists' expectations. He was a fearsome warrior on the battlefield and his addition to the Imperial Guard bolstered its fearsome reputation. Biography Cerrik Military Liam Karnos was born on the militaristic planet called Cerrik. He joined the planet's army when he was sixteenand proved himself in combat time and again. He quickly rose through the ranks. By the time Cerrik was invaded by the Cult Mechanicus, Liam held the rank of Captain. Though his platoon fought valiantly, as did the other soldiers of Cerrik, the planet fell before K471's army. Karnos was enslaved along with the rest of the planet. After the Cult Mechanicus was destroyed the people of Cerrik broke in to two factions. There were those who followed the Royal Family in re-establishing the official government and those who followed a rogue general in his attempt to take over the planet. Karnos joined the latter of the two, and was one of the highest ranking officers in the rebel army. Cylon Elite Guard The Cylon Imperium soon pledged their support to the side of the rebels if they promised to join after the war. With their new allies the rebel army crushed those loyal to the royal family. Upon their addition into the Imperium several hundred troops were selected to join the Cylon Elite Guard. Karnos was among those selected. After his training was finished he was asked to help form the Blade Troopers, which was made up of the majority of the human soldiers within the Imperium. After distinguishing himself as a member of the Elite Guard he was specifically chosen to join the Templar Project as were a handful of others. The Templar Project Karnos was dubbed the Titan Experiment. He was the first successful subject in the project, following sixteen failed experiments. They genetically altered him to be more adaptable to his cybernetic implants. He was granted incredible strength. They also grafted an incredibly hard yet flexible metal alloy onto his skin, making him nearly invulnerable to damage. After the Templar Project he was the second member of the Imperial Guard. Death Titan served K471 in the Battle of Cylon, where he stood as one of the last lines of defense against Darth Trayus and his troops. When Trayus and his forces encountered Titan, the cybernetically-enhanced warrior wiped out several of Trayus's troops without hesitation, and survived a pummel of explosive firepower from Bane and Kir Varrus. He was ultimately killed, however, when Trayus severed a limb from his body with his lightsaber, and proceeded to cleave him in half from the stomach up. Weapons & Abilities Combat Titan was a skilled hand to hand combatant, due to his training as an elite guardsmen. Abilities Strength: Titan, due to his genetic and cybernetic manipulations, possessed increased strength. Damage Resistance: Due to his metallic alloy skin, hand held blaster weapons had little effect on him, as did blades and other melee weapons. High powered blaster weapons, such as cannons, torpedoes, etc. were still able to destroy him. Lightsabers were also quite dangerous to Titan due to the fact that the scientists were unable to graft the cortosis ore into his skin. Active Threads Dawn of Darkness Category:CharactersCategory:CaddenCategory:Cylon ImperiumCategory:Templar Project